Elle n'avait que douze ans
by majamaja
Summary: Quand Déméter, douze ans est tirée au sort pour être le tribut féminin du district 9, elle s'imagine déjà tuée au Bain de Sang. Mais contre toute attente, elle survit et atteint la finale sans tuer personne. Le sort semblait jusqu'à présent lui être favorable mais comment pourrait-elle gagner face à un tribut de carrière ? Rated T par précaution.


Elle n'avait que douze ans...

**Résumé :** Quand Déméter, douze ans est tirée au sort pour être le tribut féminin du district 9, elle s'imagine déjà tuée au Bain de Sang. Mais contre toute attente, elle survit et atteint la finale sans tuer personne. Le sort semblait jusqu'à présent lui être favorable mais comment pourrait-elle gagner face à un tribut de carrière ?

**Rating :** T

**Personnages :** deux OC mais pas de Mary-Sue.

**Crédits :** Hunger Games ne m'appartient (toujours) pas. Mais Karl et Déméter si alors pas touche la mouche !

* * *

« Félicitations à nos deux finalistes de cette quarante-quatrième éditions des Hunger Games : Karl Olenketo du district 4 et Déméter Hope du district 9 ! Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Déméter a un petit hoquet de terreur. La finale, maintenant ? A présent, elle est sûre de mourir. Karl l'autre tribut restant est un tueur impitoyable avec dix victimes à son actif. Enfin onze maintenant. Il vient de décapiter le garçon du district 7 un autre grand guerrier. Déméter n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, elle s'est cachée dans les buissons de la forêt qui forme l'arène et elle a espéré que le tribut du 7 gagne. Au moins, il lui aurait donné une mort rapide et sans souffrance.

Soudain, la petite fille remarque un détail tout sauf anodin : Karl souffre de plusieurs blessures dont certaines ont l'air grave, peut-être même mortelles. Pour la première fois, Déméter s'autorise à espérer. Si elle se cache, si elle tient assez longtemps… Elle est naïve, elle n'a pas compris que les Juges veulent un face-à-face, et qu'ils vont tout faire pour qu'il la trouve rapidement. Les Jeux durent depuis plus d'un mois, c'est trop, le Capitole commence à se lasser…

Mais Déméter ne sait pas tout cela, tout ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'elle veut rentrer au district 9, revoir ses amies et sa famille, ses frères et sœurs et son petit chat. Penser à ses proches lui redonne du courage alors elle se redresse timidement, afin d'aller trouver une meilleure cachette. Karl a l'air fatigué et sur le qui-vive, il rassemble ses affaires, aiguise son sabre et range ses couteaux et ses armes de jet.

Maintenant, la fillette est debout, elle marche doucement pour s'éloigner de la clairière et s'enfoncer dans les sous bois. Une branche craque, elle sursaute, des geais moqueurs s'envolent et Karl relève la tête. Il voit les oiseaux, fait le lien avec le bruit et s'élance vers l'orée de la forêt. Déméter laisse tomber son petit sac et prend ses jambes à son cou.

Elle court de toutes ses forces, sans regarder où elle va, en proie à une terreur atroce, heurtant les branches, trébuchant et sanglotant convulsivement. Karl est à ses trousses, il la rattrape peu à peu, désormais elle entend les feuilles qu'il fait bruisser, les halètements rauques provoqués par l'excitation. La tension est palpable, à leur approche, des geais moqueurs s'envolent. Et soudain, sans crier gare…

Et soudain c'est le vide ! Les deux tributs chutent et roulent sur une pente abrupte, presque à la verticale. Déméter reste une seconde paralysée par l'effroi puis elle essaie de se cramponner désespérément à tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main : racines, pierres, rochers… Mais tout est trop fragile et cède sous son poids. En dernier recours, elle agrippe un buisson, à la limite du vide. Il se courbe à peine, résiste. Déméter se sent tellement soulagée, elle n'est pas morte, l'espace d'un instant elle a cru… Elle pensait…

Mais elle n'est pas tirée d'affaire pour autant. Karl lui aussi a trouvé une prise pour se retenir et se balance à demi dans le vide, seulement retenu par la force de ses bras et les racines de la plante qu'il a saisi. Tout se joue maintenant, le premier qui lâche est mort, car trente mètres en dessous d'eux, il y a une vaste étendue rocheuse, Déméter se brisera les os si elle la heurte. Ses mains sont pleines de sueur froide, elle glisse et se rapproche inéluctablement du vide…

Dans une dernière tentative pour remonter, elle se jette vers le haut de toutes ses forces et saisit une branche un peu plus solide. Ses doigts fins et couverts d'ampoules souffrent le martyre, la tige est couverte d'épines qui s'enfoncent dans sa chair. Déméter serre les dents, elle ne tombera pas, pas maintenant ! Elle tâtonne avec ses pieds contre la paroi rocheuse sans trouver de prise à cause de ses baskets à la semelle lisse. La petite fille décide alors, en s'empêchant de regarder le vide béant, de retirer ses chaussures trop lourdes et gênantes. Elle contracte les frêles muscles de ses bras et, du pied gauche, donne de petits coups de talons dans les scratchs de sa deuxième basket. Le premier se défait sans peine mais le deuxième résiste, encore et toujours.

Boostée par l'adrénaline, Déméter arrive enfin à ôter sa chaussure gauche. Elle n'a plus de chaussettes en dessous, elle les a utilisées pour réchauffer ses mains, une nuit très froide. Ses orteils nus et sales se glissent dans une minuscule fissure et se plient pour ne pas en sortir.

La fillette s'autorise alors un coup d'œil vers le tribut du 4. Il a toujours son sac à dos et son gros manteau de fourrure, cadeau des sponsors et se retient de toutes ses forces à une racine. Déméter peut voir son visage car il est un peu en dessous d'elle. Il a les yeux mi-clos, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Une goutte de sueur est immobilisée sur sa tempe. Le temps semble une seconde suspendue, le moment est irréaliste. Qui aurait cru qu'une gamine de douze ans terrorisée par son ombre et une machine à tuer de dix-huit ans se seraient retrouvés à égalité ? C'est du jamais-vu dans l'histoire des Jeux de la faim.

Déméter entreprend alors de se débarrasser de son autre basket. Le travail est plus facile car elle peut désormais utiliser ses orteils mais ses mains la font atrocement souffrir. Elles sont couvertes de sang poisseux, de boue, de brindilles et de sueur froide et serrent désespérément les branches épineuses d'un arbuste d'apparence chétive. La petite fille a presque fini de décrocher le deuxième scratch lorsqu'un bruit la fait sursauter. Un parachute noir descend lentement vers son adversaire.

La lassitude la prend. Dans la capsule, elle en est certaine, il y a une arme pour la tuer. Au bout du compte, Karl aura gagné, avec l'aide de ses sponsors. Tous ses efforts n'auront servi à rien, c'est terminé.

Et déjà, le tribut de carrière, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, tend la main droite vers le parachute, une petite sarbacane lui tombe entre les doigts et lui s'en saisit. Son autre bras se crispe alors qu'il vise avec soin, sans se presser. Déméter est pétrifiée, elle sait très bien qu'il ne lui reste que quelques secondes à vivre.

Soudain, sans crier gare, Karl tire un grand coup sur la racine qu'il tient étroitement, pour se remonter et souffle dans la sarbacane. Au même instant, la dernière racine de la plante à laquelle il est suspendu se détache de la terre sèche. Le jeune homme chute dans le vide, agitant vainement les bras. C'est fini pour lui, il n'y a plus rien pour se rattraper. Déméter se fige, sans sentir le dard qui vient de s'enfoncer dans son épaule. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de détourner le regard, écœurée, quand son corps se fracasse sur une corniche en contrebas.

Les trompettes retentissent : « Mesdames et Messieurs, J'ai le privilège de vous présenter la gagnante des 74èmes Hunger Games : le tribut Déméter Hope du district 9, qui devient à 12 ans la plus jeune gagnante des Jeux de la faim ! »

Déméter frissonne. Elle voit l'hovercraft descendre mais la scène ne lui parvient que par brides, comme dans un rêve. Elle est remontée par une échelle dans laquelle circule un courant électrique. Deux infirmiers s'approchent d'elle et lui font une piqûre. Et Déméter se sent sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

Plus tard, Déméter regrettera de ne pas être morte dans ces Jeux. _Ses _Jeux. Car ensuite, il lui faudra endurer les regards des autres districts lors de la tournée de la victoire, les menaces du président, la mort de la moitié de sa famille, la prostitution. Elle devra regarder chaque année deux enfants se faire envoyer à la mort sans rien pouvoir faire pour les sauver. Car le district 9 est maudit. Aucun sponsor ne peut les aimer. Elle est la seule gagnante du district 9 et elle a gagné par hasard, à cause d'une stupide racine qui a craqué.

Alors, le jour de l'annonce des 75èmes Hunger Games, Déméter se suicide. Elle avale une boîte entière de médicaments sans regarder de quoi il s'agit. Car elle ne peut pas y retourner. Les Jeux de la faim ont détruit sa vie. Se tuer représente sa forme de révolution, sa manière de prouver au Capitole que même après toutes ces années, même s'ils ont détruit tout ce qu'elle aimait, ils n'ont pas encore droit de vie ou de mort sur elle. Et au final, qu'elle aura gagné en accomplissant son destin, celui de la fille qui gagna sans tuer.

* * *

_J'ai faim et je me nourris de reviews. Alors donnez-moi à manger où je ne pourrai plus écrire… Vous seriez si tristes…_

Ps: J'ai bien peur qu'il reste des fautes d'orthographe et j'en suis désolée. Je cherche par ailleurs un(e) bêta reader pour m'aider à les corriger. Donc merci de me les signaler.


End file.
